Final Fantasy II
Final Fantasy II è il secondo titolo della serie Final Fantasy. È noto per essere tra i primi RPG per console a trattare una trama articolata e per essere stato il primo capitolo della saga a introdurre alcuni di quelli che sarebbero diventati i simboli di Final Fantasy, come i gialli volatili chocobo e la presenza di un personaggio di nome Cid. Il gioco fu concepito da Akitoshi Kawazu, direttore della serie SaGa, invece che da Hironobu Sakaguchi. Data la popolarità ed una mancata traduzione inglese, furono realizzate numerose traduzioni amatoriali, tra cui anche una in italiano. Gameplay Sistema di sviluppo Il curioso sistema di sviluppo di Final Fantasy II è ciò che lo ha reso unico e famoso: gli attributi dei personaggi aumentano infatti “utilizzandoli”. Per esempio, se un personaggio viene attaccato la sua difesa aumenterà, mentre se usa un'arma aumenterà la sua forza e la sua “conoscenza” dell'arma equipaggiata (che influisce sui danni inflitti). *PV: se un personaggio perde PV nel corso della battaglia, i suoi PV massimi aumenteranno. Anche partecipare a lunghi scontri può aumentare i PV massimi. *PM: se i PM di un personaggio calano durante una battaglia, i suoi PM massimi aumenteranno. *Forza: attaccare durante uno scontro farà aumentare la Forza del personaggio. *Resistenza: se un personaggio perde PV nel corso di una battaglia, la sua Resistenza aumenterà. *Spirito: usare la magia bianca in battaglia aumenterà lo Spirito del personaggio. *Agilità: subire attacchi da parte dei nemici aumenterà l'Agilità. *Intelligenza: usare la magia nera nel corso del combattimento aumenterà l'Intelligenza del personaggio. *Magia: se i PM del personaggio scendono nel corso della battaglia, la sua abilità magica aumenterà. *Precisione: la Precisione aumenterà con la stessa modalità della Forza. Anche usare armi migliori aumenterà questo attributo. *Schivata: subire attacchi da parte dei nemici aumenterà la Schivata. Anche usare uno scudo aumenterà questo attributo. *Difesa magica: quando un nemico lancia un incantesimo su un personaggio, la sua Difesa magica aumenterà. Lo stesso metodo si applica al livello di abilità nelle armi e nelle magie. Più un'arma è utilizzata, più il personaggio diverrà pratico con essa e maggiori saranno i danni che infliggerà con armi di quella categoria; allo stesso modo, usare spesso una magia la porterà ad aumentare di livello e causare più danni, o ottenere effetti aggiuntivi, ad un costo maggiore di PM. Il sistema di sviluppo del gioco è stato utilizzato, riadattandolo piuttosto grossolanamente, nei capitoli di SaGa, sempre sviluppata e distribuita dalla Square. Personaggi Final Fantasy II è il primo, tra i vari capitoli, a proporre una trama vissuta da personaggi distinti per nome, vestiario e pensiero. I primi tre personaggi rimangono nel party per tutta la durata del gioco, mentre gli altri ne prendono parte solo momentaneamente. Protagonisti *'Firion': il protagonista. Fratello adottivo di Maria e Leon e amico d'infanzia di Guy, assiste impotente all'assalto della sua città e decide di unirsi alla ribellione per vendicarsi. *'Maria': Sorella di Leon, amica di Guy e Firion. Molto affezionata ai suoi amici, si unisce alla ribellione per ritrovare Leon, misteriosamente scomparso. *'Guy': un ragazzo allevato dalle bestie, amico di Firion e Maria. Non particolarmente propenso a parlare la lingua degli uomini, fa molta meno fatica a parlare con gli animali. *'Leon' è il fratello maggiore di Maria. Scappa insieme ai suoi amici dal suo villaggio, ma scompare misteriosamente durante la fuga. Personaggi temporanei *'Minwu': stregone bianco e consigliere personale del Re di Fynn e di sua figlia Hilda, aiuta il gruppo di protagonisti di quando in quando. *'Josef': il capovillaggio di Salamand, alleato dei ribelli e unico fornitore del prezioso metallo mithril. Pratico di combattimento a mani nude, aiuta la squadra in una sola occasione, che si rivelerà cruciale. *'Gordon': principe di Kashuan, assalito dai sensi di colpa per la morte del fratello Scott. Si riscatterà grazie all'aiuto dei protagonisti. *'Leila': capitano di una nave pirata, con cui i protagonisti entrano in contatto per un fortuito caso. *'Ricard Highwind': ultimo dei cavalieri dragoni di Deist. Rimasto prigioniero nel ventre di Leviathan per molto tempo, è impaziente di tornare in superficie e combattere l'Imperatore. *'Scott': principe ereditario Kashuan e fratello maggiore di Gordon. Morto in battaglia per salvare il regno di Fynn, avrà un ruolo centrale nella ministoria Rinascita. Altri personaggi *'Hilda': principessa di Fynn, costretta a fuggire ad Altair dopo l'attacco dell'impero. *'Paul': ladro residente a Fynn, è amico di Firion e conosce molte cose riguardanti l'impero e non solo: le sue conoscenze sono spesso d'aiuto al party. *'Cid': un ex cavaliere di Fynn, è uno dei pochi al mondo a possedere un'aeronave, che sarà spesso utile al party. *'Borghen': un traditore passato dalla parte dell'impero, è il comandante delle truppe stanziate a Fynn. *'Il cavaliere oscuro': un misterioso ufficiale dell'impero. Nessuno sa chi ci sia dietro a quella maschera. *'L'Imperatore': il vero cattivo del gioco, un sovrano crudele e spietato che mira a governare il mondo intero a qualunque prezzo. La sua malvagità è tale che nulla sembra essere in grado di fermarlo. Trama ''Final Fantasy II - Rinascita Musica ''Final Fantasy II fu originariamente analizzato da Nobuo Uematsu, ed ormai era il diciassettesimo gioco a cui Uematsu concedeva l'onore di una sua colonna sonora. Le musiche del gioco furono arragiate da Tsuyoshi Sekito per le revisione distribuite su Wonderswan, PlayStation e Game Boy Advance ed egli compose anche i due nuovi temi di battaglia per queste edizioni. Alcune bozze canore per il gioco non sono mai state rilasciate, per nessun motivo apparente, nemmeno nella colonna sonora distribuita nei negozi. Sviluppo Final Fantasy II fu inizialmente pubblicato per Famicom in Giappone nel 1988. Secondo alcuni rumor, Nintendo of America o Squaresoft avrebbero localizzato il titolo per il pubblico americano come successo per il predecessore nel 1990. Questo progetto fu annunciato e una versione beta fu prodotta nel 1991 sotto il nome di Final Fantasy: Dark Shadow Over Palakia, ma il gioco fu infine cancellato in favore del più recente Final Fantasy IV, che fu appositamente chiamato Final Fantasy II in America, in quanto secondo titolo della saga a mettere piede fuori dal Giappone. Delle versioni migliorate del gioco furono successivamente prodotte per WonderSwan Color, PlayStation (come parte della collezione Final Fantasy Origins), Game Boy Advance (come parte della collezione Dawn of Souls), e PlayStation Portable. In seguito, ne venne rilasciata una versione per dispositivi smartphone iOS e Android. Wonderswan Color Il primo remaster di Final Fantasy II fu rilasciato il 3 Maggio 2001. Il cambio più evidente è il netto miglioramento grafico, una lunga serie di nuovi sfondi di battaglia e un incremento generale della qualità, anche a livello di fluidità delle animazioni. PlayStation La prima versione di Final Fantasy II arrivata in America era quella contenuta nella collezione Final Fantasy Origins, in cui è incluso anche il primo Final Fantasy. Grafica e giocabilità rimangono le medesime dell'edizione Wonderswan, sebbene la risoluzione sia notevolmente incrementata. Sono state aggiunte nuove caratteristiche, tra cui video in computer grafica, un bestiario, una galleria artistica di Yoshitaka Amano ed una galleria di collezione degli oggetti. Game Boy Advance Final Fantasy II fu in seguito sviluppato e distribuito per Game Boy Advance nella collezione Dawn of Souls, sempre assieme al primo Final Fantasy. In quest'edizione sono stati apportati molti cambiamenti, come la rimozione del cheat "cancella-azione", capace di permettere l'incremento delle statistiche senza portare a termine l'azione e risparmiando molte ore di allenamento, oltre a rendere le statistiche stabili (nelle prime versioni, aumentare una statistica ne riduceva un'altra). Per bilanciamento, le statistiche sono state rese aumentabili senza penalità nei confronti delle altre. Come in Final Fantasy è imposto un limite a tre salvataggi diversi, oltre all'aggiunta di poter salvare in tutti i luoghi del mondo, eccetto durante i combattimenti. I ritratti di Yoshitaka Amano adesso compaiono accanto alle scritte, durante i dialoghi. La versione Dawn of Souls introduce in Final Fantasy II il capitolo segreto Rinascita, disponibile immediatamente dopo il completamento del gioco. PlayStation Portatile Final Fantasy II fu anche ridisegnato e distribuito nella Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition, per PSP. Le musiche rimangono le medesime di Final Fantasy Origins, ma la grafica è stata aggiornata ad una risoluzione migliore, con sprite ridisegnati. La trama è la stessa dell'edizione Dawn of Souls, eccetto per l'aggiunta di un dungeon opzionale (il labirinto arcano) ed il ritorno dei filmati in computer grafica e delle gallerie. La revisione introduce inoltre il comando Difesa nel menu di battaglia, che permette di aumentare le probabilità di parare un attacco con lo scudo. Versione iOS / Android In seguito, Final Fantasy II fu rilasciato in una versione per smartphone Android e iOS. La versione è sostanzialmente identica a quella per PSP, eccetto il menu di battaglia (ridisegnato per essere più facilmente utilizzabile su uno schermo touch) e una funzione di salvataggio di emergenza, che interviene quando l'applicazione viene improvvisamente interrotta, per esempio da una telefonata o un calo di batteria. La versione Android in particolare è tristemente nota tra i fan per avere, a differenza della controparte iOS, molti difetti funzionali, ed essere soggetta a frequenti crash. Galleria Curiosità *In Final Fantasy IX, lo spirito d'invocazione Lamù sottopone i protagonisti a un enigma che consiste nel mettere in ordine i vari passi di una storia: questa storia è la storia di Josef e del suo sacrificio eroico contro Borghen. *''Final Fantasy II'', come altri capitoli della saga, dispone anche di un'edizione in stile graphic-novel giapponese. La novella del gioco si intitola Final Fantasy II: Tsū Muma no Meikyū o "Il Labirinto dell'Incubo". Fu pubblicata esclusivamente in Giappone, redatta Kenji Terada e pubblicata esclusivamente da Kadokawa Shoten invece che Squaresoft. La storia subisce diversi cambiamenti drastici rispetto al videogioco, come l'omissione di alcuni personaggi o uno sconvolgimento totale del background di altri. *I boss Belzebù, Astaroth, Re Behemoth e il Titano di ferro riappaiono in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years come guardiani della luna vera. *''Final Fantasy II'' è il primo gioco a non disporre del sistema di sviluppo "a livelli" del personaggio. *''Final Fantasy II'' introduce per la prima volta diverse classi che poi sarebbero diventate tipiche della serie, come il cavaliere nero, il dragone o il vichingo. Collegamenti *Final Fantasy I・II Advance Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy II for Mobile Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy Origins Official Site (North American) *Final Fantasy I・II Dawn of Souls Official Site (North American) *Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site (North American) *Wikipedia's entry on Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy II Sprites ~NES~ de:Final Fantasy II en:Final Fantasy II es:Final Fantasy II fr:Final Fantasy II ja:ファイナルファンタジーII ru:Final Fantasy II fi:Final Fantasy II pt-br:Final Fantasy II Categoria:Final Fantasy II Categoria:Capitoli principali